ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego: The Animated Series (1997-2002 Series)
Lego: The Animated Series (Original Pilot as The Adventures of LEGO) is a American-Canadian computer-animated television series. It is based on Lego toy line. The series aired on September 6, 1997 to December 14, 2002 on Gree Channel (now Ethan Television Network). Cast * Tom Kenny as Mr. Bob * Michael Keaton as Luke Nelson * TBA as Pepper Roni * TBA as Bill Ding * TBA as Infomaniac * TBA as Alex Crawly * TBA as Dr. Kilroy * Scott Bakula as Dr. Don't Episodes * List of Lego: The Animated Series (1997-2002 Series) episodes Gallery Luke Nelson (Lego The Animated Series).jpg|Luke Nelson Mr. Bob (Lego The Animated Series).jpg|Mr. Bob Pepper_Roni.PNG|Pepper Roni Infomaniac.jpg|Infomaniac Bill_Ding_LI1.png|Bill Ding Dr. Kilroy.jpg|Dr. Kilroy TV Specials/Movies TV Specials * A LEGO Christmas Special (November 30, 1998) * Once Upon a Time in Legoland (July 5, 1999) * Legoween (October 4, 2000) * It's LEGO Party Special (March 11, 2001) * The Fantastic Laura Brick Show (July 19, 2001) * A Another LEGO Christmas Special (November 27, 2004) TV Movies * Pepper Roni and the Beverly Hills Brothers (April 1, 1999) * LEGO Meets DC Superheroes (February 26, 2000) * Luke's High Flying Adventures (May 16, 2002) * Dr. Kilroy's Super Time Machine (June 21, 2003) Home video releases Fast Food Toys * Lego: The Animated Series (1997) toys (McDonald's Happy Meal from 1998) * Lego: The Animated Series (1997) toys (Taco Bell from 1999) * Lego: The Animated Series (1997) toys (McDonald's Happy Meal from 2001) * Lego: The Animated Series (1997) toys (Burger King Kid's Meal from 2002) * A Another LEGO Christmas Special toys (Burger King Kid's Meal from 2004) Spinoff Lego: The Animated Series spun off an animated series called The Adventures of Rachel Brick, with takes place 1 year after Lego: The Animated Series. The show aired in June 14, 2003 to December 11, 2004 on Kids' WB and Cartoon Network. Marathons About a week (February 1, 2014) before release of the 2014 film The LEGO Movie, Cartoon Network aired a eleven-hour marathon of episodes for viewers to catch up on the series. Episodes that have been aired by Cartoon Network for the 2014 film The LEGO Movie: #7:00 am - 7:30 am LEGO City #7:30 am - 8:00 am The Goodtimes of the Giving #8:00 am - 8:30 am Legozilla #8:30 am - 9:00 am Box Office Infomaniac! #9:00 am - 9:30 am BrickTV #9:30 am - 10:00 am The Powerful Artwork #10:00 am - 10:30 am Version At The Prince Night #10:30 am - 11:00 am A Hundred-Year-Old Camera #11:00 am - 11:30 am Legozilla II #11:30 am - 12:00 pm Villain's Turnpike #12:00 pm - 12:30 pm Magic Master #12:30 pm - 1:00 pm Legozilla III #1:00 pm - 1:30 pm Bill & Pepper's Excellent Adventure #1:30 pm - 2:00 pm Broadway Magic #2:00 pm - 2:30 pm Too Many Bricks #2:30 pm - 3:00 pm Luke Nelson's Playhouse #3:00 pm - 3:30 pm The Computer Ride #3:30 pm - 4:00 pm Work Hard, Infomaniac! #4:00 pm - 4:30 pm My Sister Rachel Brick #4:30 pm - 5:00 pm Legozilla IV: The Last Revenge #5:00 pm - 5:30 pm Sleepless in LEGO City #5:30 pm - 6:00 pm Pepper's Video Show #6:00 pm - 6:30 pm Say Goodbye Part 1 #6:30 pm - 7:00 pm Say Goodbye Part 2 Games *LEGO Island (1997) *Luke's Adventures (1999) *LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge (2001) *Island Xtreme Stunts (2002) Category:Computer-animated Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:1997 Category:Ethan Television Network shows Category:1994 Category:CBS Category:DIC Category:Nelvana Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Kids' WB Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2002 Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-Y7 Category:Action-Adventure